requiem_of_geassfandomcom-20200214-history
Archibald P. Stalingrad
Archibald Percival Stalingrad (September 21, 1953 a.t.b. - Sometime 2018 a.t.b.) was a high ranking member of the Britannian Military during the Black Rebellion who served the Holy Britannian Empire justly during his time alive. He was also the Grandfather of Wendy Stalingrad and the father of Martha Stalingrad. His accomplishments are known far and wide and he aquired the nickname "The Red Hawk" during the war. Many members of the Britannian Restoration League look up to his heroics. Personality Archibald was a proud man who upheld the honor and integrity of Britannia to the fullest. He supported the Royal Family's many concessions and decisions, though derided those of Euphemia li Britannian and Nunnally vi Britannia as 'childish' as well as betraying their homeland. Archibald was all for putting down Zero and the Black Knights, as well as suppressing the many terrorist factions in Area 11. Those that knew him well often spoke about his toughness and strictness on and off the battlefield, and he was cited as a good leader. He was noted to have somewhat of a mean streak and hot temper, similar to his granddaughter but was loyal to his men all the same. He was said to have been an avid chess player. Archibald loved his grandchild very much, but was often very tough on Wendy to prepare her for the harsh world they would have to face. Character History Archibald P. Stalingrad was born in the Britannian Homeland. He went to school like most but dropped out to join the Britannian Military at a young age after becoming inspired by the Holy Britannian Empire's recent acquisition of South America. Thanks to his skills on the battlefield, he quickly ascended their ranks. He also gained the nickname "The Red Hawk" later on in his life because of his many Knightmare Frames having a red tint to them and for the fact his enemies noted his attacks were similar to a 'hawk swooping down on its prey.' Archibald married later on in his life, and the couple gave birth to one daughter some years later: Martha Stalingrad. He and Martha became estranged as she grew up, Martha somewhat disapproving of her father's strictness and firm patriotism. They did not keep in contact until Martha began sending him letters many years later. Archibald was ecstatic to learn from her that she had birthed a healthy baby girl: Wendy Stalingrad. He did not, however, approve of her marriage to a lowly Britannian soldier, though at that point, he was far too late to change Martha's mind about the matter. Although unable see to his grandchild because of his work, he often sent Wendy Christmas presents and other items, with Martha accusing him of spoiling the girl rotten. Around the time of Wendy's birth, Archibald's wife of twenty years died from sickness. This, along with limited contact with his daughter, caused him to focus exclusively on his service in the military. Near that time frame, a man known as Zero began making trouble in Area 11 by creating a resistance group known as the Black Knights. Archibald assumed the threat, like the other Eleven terrorists in the region, would be quelled quite easily, but little did he known a rebellion was in the works. His work load was nearly doubled and he was shipped off the Area 11 for fighting, though he did not mind, as it took his mind off his newly deceased wife. His daughter and her new family would also be safe if they remained in the Homeland, so he assumed he had nothing to worry about. However, less than a month or two into the fighting, he discovered that his daughter had been killed in a battle between Britannian forces and the Black Knights. He traveled to Narita to identify her body and discovered she had been killed by a landslide, an event that had claimed the lives of many people in the city. It was here that he finally met his granddaughter face-to-face, though he wished he could have done so under better circumstances. With nowhere else to go and with Wendy's father having been killed early on in the war, Archibald adopted her and took a leave of absence from the military to not only raise her, but to train her on how to be a soldier in the hopes she would follow in his footsteps. For the next ten years, he put Wendy under a strict regiment of training. His granddaughter was timid and indecisive, traits that would get a soldier killed on the battlefield. Still, he could sense much potential in her and went through with the training despite her complaints. He eventually managed to shape her up, training her on Knightmare Frame piloting, firearms usage and self defense. He also made sure Wendy received a proper education while also reminding her who her enemy would be once she joined the military. With the formation of the United Federation of Nations by Zero and the Black Knights, the Holy Britannian Empire needed Archibald's abilities more than ever. He hesitantly left Wendy's side to rejoin the military. However, it was during this time that Archibald met his end. He was killed in battle during the Second Assault of the Tokyo Settlement and upon his death, he received numerous posthumous medals and accolades. Abilities Archibald was a capable leader, a fantastic Knightmare Frame pilot even when they were first created, and a loving father and grandfather. Numerous soldiers after his death claimed him to be one of Britannian's finest men and a patriot until the end. After going into retirement for a short while, he became known as a fantastic instructor, not only training Wendy, but oftentimes other raw Britannian recruits at the local military academy. He was also a renowned chess player and would often challenge people to matches, usually beating them soundly. In fact, the only person he claimed he could never beat was the young Schneizel el Britannia of the Royal Family. Relationships Martha Stalingrad Archibald and his daughter, Martha, became estranged sometime in her early twenties, and she promptly left home with Archibald not hearing from her for a number of years. Despite this, he cared for even after their split and was happy to find that she was perfectly healthy and the mother of beautiful girl. However, he did not approve of her marriage to Warren Stalingrad. Archibald was devastated by his daughter's death. Those that worked closely with him cited him saying that apart of him had died along with her. He took care of Wendy in her stead and fought against the Black Knights to avenge her death. Wendy Stalingrad As his granddaughter, Archibald loved her very much, but his strict teaching while raising her and caused Wendy to dislike him greatly. He often cited that she was weak willed, and he often found himself wondering if she had what it took to be a soldier. Upon Archibald's death, Wendy showed her true feelings for him by swearing revenge on the Black Knights and joining the Britannian Restoration League to avenge his and her parents' deaths. Trivia *Archibald's official Chess Win-Loss record was 231 Wins and 15 Losses (all to Schneizel). *His favorite food was Crab A La King with a side of Scotch. *Wendy has never defeated her grandfather during sparring lessons. *He would often lecture to new recruits about the dangers of the Black Knights during his short retirement. Category:Characters Category:Britannian Military Category:Deceased Characters Category:NPC